1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, tissue culture microscope apparatus equipped with a microscope apparatus and a culture apparatus for observing cultured cells are known (refer to patent document 1). A heating heater for internal temperature regulation, a humidifying heater for regulating internal humidity, a solenoid valve for supplying carbon dioxide gas connected to a carbon dioxide cylinder in order to regulate the concentration of carbon dioxide gas, and the like are provided at the culture apparatus of this culture microscope apparatus in order to regulate temperature and humidity etc. within a culture container placed in a chamber of the culture apparatus.
Such a culture microscope apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-326495.
The apparatus described above is configured so as to control temperature within a chamber housing a specimen in order to observe the cells in a stable environment. Control is therefore exerted so that the temperature within the chamber falls within a prescribed temperature range without monitoring the temperature of the microscope apparatus. However, drifting (focus drift) of a focus position of a microscope occurs because the temperature of the microscope apparatus having a substantial heat capacity is not monitored. Images of cells being observed therefore become fuzzy, and in the worst case, fluctuation occurs in the X-Y direction and the observed portion shifts.